Usuario Blog:San-VB/† Q.E.P.D. Creepypastas †
¿Te preguntas por qué ese título? Fácil, las Creepypastas, que existen propablemente desde la década de los 90 o después del comienzo del siglo XXI, ya no son respetadas como deben ser hoy en día. ¿A qué me refiero? Desde hace muchos años, ha existido algo llamado "fanatismo" que es el gusto, amor o pasión excesiva (o tal vez no tanto) hacia alguna idea, cultura, estilo de vida, religión, ícono famoso (ya sea de internet, música, etcétera) o personaje, tanto real como ficticio. ¿Qué tienen de malo el fanatismo y los fanáticos? No está mal tener tus propios gustos y sentir una pasión por ellos, pero a veces, eso puede ser algo excesivo y puede alcanzar niveles peligrosos. ¿En qué afecta esto a las Creepypastas? Todos sabemos que las Creepypastas han revolucionado el mundo del terror y son muy famosas y conocidas en todo el mundo. Jeff The Killer, Slenderman, Tails Doll, Eyeless Jack, Pinkamena (Cupcakes), Sonic.exe, Smile.dog, Ticci Toby, El Suicidio de Calamardo, Lost Silver, Suicide Mouse, Sally Play With Me, Laughing Jack, Seed Eater, Ben Drowned, Herobrine, The Rake, Zalgo y muchos más personajes forman parte de este "universo", por así decirlo. Pero hay un problema que ha estado arruinando la imagen de las Creepypastas hoy en día... Primero que nada, Jeff The Killer, él es una de las Creepypastas más conocidas y una de las que más fanáticos tiene, pero eso es algo muy malo y dañino para su imagen, ya que muchos niños rata y fangirls fanáticos de este personaje solo por haber leído su creepypasta, ya se consideran asesinos y psicópatas, o también dicen que lo podrían ser si no tuvieran mucha cordura. Pero lo que es peor, muchas personas quieren crear copias/plagios de este personaje, que además de ser terribles tanto en calidad como redacción y ortografía, contienen historias iguales a la de Jeff The Killer. Una persona que quedó traumada, luego tuvo alguna especie de accidente y se convirtió en un asesino psicópata, o también, que eran algún supuesto amigo de Jeff y también se convirteron en asesinos. Un claro ejemplo de esto es Jane The Killer, osea, por favor, la historia dice que ella era una vecina de Jeff y luego fue una de las víctimas de éste, ahora ella queire vengarse de Jeff por el daño que le causó. Me parece algo tonto, y más que la hayan aceptado en la comunidad creepypastera (o al menos eso creo que sucedió), sobre todo porque muchos la consideran como la novia de Jeff. Un caso parecido es Herobrine, ya que muchos niños rata lo consideran como "El Dios del mundo de Minecraft" y solo como eso. Una plaga muy dañina para las Creepypastas, es la plaga de las llamadas "fangirls", ya que la gran mayoría de éstas se dedican a crear fanfictions que se trata de dos personajes de las Creepypastas que están enamorados y son novios, o sino es sobre una Creepypasta que se convierte en el novio o la novia del lector del fanficition. Jeff X Jane, Slenderman X Jeff, Ben X Jeff, Herobrine X Tails Doll, Tails Doll X Tú, Jeff X Tú, Slenderman X Tú, Ticci Toby X Tú, Ticci Toby X Jeff, Ticci Toby X Ben, Sally X Ben, Eyeless Jack X Tú, ¡hasta Charlie Charlie X Tú! Sí, ni siquiera Charlie Charlie se salva. Si miran los comentarios de las Creepypastas como Jeff The Killer, Eyeless Jack o Ben Drowned, verán a la IGNORANCIA en su estado más puro. Hay miles de fangirls y fanboys bien idiotas fanáticos que no saben que las Creepypastas son ficción, y por eso comenan cosas como: "Ben soy tu fanatica no me hagas nada pliss... Me encantan sus historias y cada vez q conozco a uno mas vengo y busco en WIKIA es lo mejor :3 espero seguir conociendolos ya q me encantan los creepypastas <3<3<3<3" "BEN no me mates si? perdon por averte invocado tanto" "No se si me creeran, pero una vez yo vi a Jeff en mi habitación y me dijo: "Go To Sleep"... Yo le hice caso, me di vuelta y apenas toqué la almohada me dormí, y al día siguiente miré el piso de mi habtación y estaba todo manchado con sangre... Alguien que me crea??" "me ayudo en mi tarea y por ultimo go tho slipe" "Amo a Eyeless Jack es tan sexi" "Estúpido y sensual Jack vení e intenta comerte mis riñones, pero más te vale no los desperdicies eh. que para eso los vendo en el mercado negro -.-" Osea, JAJAJAJAJAJA, me dan tanta risa y pena... Pero por otro lado, pobres Creepypastas, lo que tienen que sufrir, ya casi nadie las respeta como debe ser. A eso mismo se refiere el nombre de éste blog, las Creepypastas están "muertas" o "a punto de morir" por culpa de estas "plagas". Muchas personas creen que estos personajes ficticios son reales y les hacen rituales solo para poder vivir con ellos, conocerlos mejor o hasta tener una oportunidad de establecer una relación amistosa o romántica con alguno de ellos. Las Creepypastas perdieron toda su esencia y fueron arruinadas por culpa de estas terribles causas y comunidades de fanáticos. *Minuto de silencio por nuestros queridos personajes del mundo del terror...* † Q.E.P.D. † † Creepypastas † Go to sleep You shouldn't have done that Always watches no, eyes I'm God Can you feel the sunshine? Play with me Pop goes the weasel Smile He comes I'm dead Spread the word He is The Rake I have a new game we can play You have to go inside This town is known as the grave site Just empty black sockets Y muchas, pero muchas frases típicas de nuestras queridas Creepypastas más... Las vamos a extrañar, Creepypastas. Recuerden que siempre serán inmortales en nuestros oscuros corazones y espero que ardan con la gloria del fuego del Infierno Creepypastero. Categoría:Entradas